Tomando Chocolate Quente
by Cooralie
Summary: Naru, repentinamente convida Mai para ir com ele tomar chocolate quente em uma lanchonete nova na cidade, mas a nossa desastrada Taniyama acaba causando muita confusão no caminho para a lanchonete...


**TOMANDO CHOCOLATE QUENTE**

Mai e Naru andavam lado a lado, a praça pouco movimentada era quieta e isso agradava o Noll. Mai estava completamente perdida em seus pensamentos.

_"Por que ele não quis que eu fizesse o chá?"_ pensou tentando entender o que acontecera há alguns minutos.

— Mai — chamou Naru da sala principal do Shibuya Psychic Research, sigla SPR.

No momento em que a Taniyama o ouviu chamá-la, logo pensou: _"Chá!"._ Mas estranhou quando o chefe não pronunciou a segunda palavra, pensou que ele talvez precisasse de algo.

_"Ele tem pé e mão, por que eu tenho que pegar?"_, reclamava internamente enquanto andava até a porta do cômodo.

Saiu de seus devaneios para ver Kazuya parado perto da porta vestindo o sobretudo negro, pensava que ele talvez só tivesse aquele. Não, já se certificara de que não era o mesmo quando fingiu ser educada e pegou o sobretudo do chefe para pendurar no cabide, aproveitou para ver a marca da roupa e viu que não era a mesma que do outro sobretudo. Eram marcas inglesas, parecia que as roupas dele vinham todas da Inglaterra.

— O que houve Naru? — perguntou a secretária preocupada, afinal, o que ele pretendia fazer? Ainda estavam na metade do dia e Noll não costumava sair no horário de trabalho.

— Vista seu sobretudo, vamos tomar algo na lanchonete que abriu há pouco tempo — demorou para a garota entender, mas, quando a ficha caiu, ela sorriu e vestiu o sobretudo para fazer algo que nunca pensou que faria: sair para algum lugar que não fosse a trabalho com Oliver Davis.

E ali estava ela, andando, lado a lado, com o chefe narcisista que amava de todo o coração.

Provara para Naru que amava Oliver Davis e não Eugene Davis há pouco tempo, mas nenhuma resposta fora dada pelo Noll. Ele parecia estar em estado de vegetação ultimamente.

Mai andava tão concentrada em seus pensamentos que não viu o buraco à sua frente; Naru havia visto, mas não achara que a secretária era tão burra ao ponto de cair em um buraco daquele tamanho.

Infelizmente, pensara errado, com Mai tudo pode acontecer. A garota pisou no buraco e no momento que iria cair, Naru a segurou, mas o lugar onde ele estava cedeu e os dois acabaram caindo no buraco.

— Ai! — choramingou a Taniyama passando a mão na cabeça, havia caído em um buraco? No meio da praça? Aquilo era ridículo!

Algo embaixo de si se mexeu e ela saiu de seus devaneios vendo que estava sentada em cima de Naru. Isso mesmo, quando o chão embaixo dele cedeu, o Noll trocou de posição com a Taniyama caindo diretamente no chão, evitando que a secretária se machucasse.

Naru abriu os olhos e encarou Mai com a expressão séria, ela sabia o que viria. Ele diria que ela era muito burra por não ver o buraco, mas não tinha culpa se estava distraída. Foi pega de surpresa quando Noll se inclinou para frente e encostou os lábios nos dela em um selinho rápido.

— Preste mais atenção por onde anda da próxima vez — Mai assentiu levantando de cima do chefe ainda em estado de choque, ele havia lhe beijado? Aquilo não havia sido bem um beijo, mas vindo do Naru era algo realmente novo.

A Taniyama segurou na beirada do buraco e saiu de dentro dele com certa dificuldade, um segundo depois que a garota conseguira sair Naru pulou para fora com uma facilidade enorme.

— Se tivesse esperado teria recebido ajuda — comentou ele, Mai estava tão em choque com o beijo que quis sair o mais rápido possível de dentro do buraco.

Voltaram a andar pela praça como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se ela não tivesse caído no buraco, como se ele não houvesse a beijado. Uns cem metros depois do buraco onde caíra, a Taniyama viu que havia outro igual, eles deveriam estar fazendo alguma obra no parque.

Mai sentiu uma mão gelada tocar a sua quente e longos e gélidos dedos se entrelaçarem aos dela; abaixou o olhar e viu a mão do chefe sobre a sua, os dedos unidos, o que estava acontecendo com ele?

— Pelo menos agora tenho certeza de que você não cairá em outro buraco — falou ele com sarcasmo, fazendo Mai virar o rosto para o outro lado emburrada, mas não separou as mãos. Naru sorriu, ela nunca entenderia que adorava deixá-la irritada.

Andaram mais um pouco até avistarem o letreiro piscando _Koohii Shibuya_**. **Sem soltarem as mãos, atravessaram a rua e entraram na lanchonete pouco movimentada.

Era espaçosa e havia várias mesas, a mulher do balcão do lugar sorriu para Mai e indicou uma mesa no fundo, vazia, para dois. A Taniyama sorriu começando a andar, sendo seguida de perto por Naru, as mãos ainda entrelaçadas deixando claro que estavam juntos.

Vários rapazes encararam Noll furiosos, afinal, querendo ou não, Mai chamava a atenção da população masculina com seu jeito infantil no corpo de mulher. As mãos só se separaram quando ambos sentaram, frente a frente, na mesa antes vazia. Logo uma mulher ruiva veio atendê-los.

— O que desejam? — Mai já havia folheado todo o menu e no final decidiu comprar um chocolate quente mesmo, afinal, não havia trazido dinheiro suficiente para pagar o chocolate e um pedaço da torta de chocolate.

— O que pretende pedir, Naru? — perguntou a garota ao chefe que observava a rua, Naru se virou para a secretária e apoiou a cabeça na mão, apoiada na mesa.

— Tanto faz — comentou voltando a observar a rua. _"Tanto faz?",_ pensou mentalmente Mai; ele havia a chamado para conhecerem a nova lanchonete e não compraria nada? —, escolha algo para mim — completou indiferente. Ok! Naru estava muito estranho naquele dia!

— Hum… — pensou e decidiu que pediria o mesmo para ambos, afinal, para ela, a única coisa que seu chefe tomava era chá, mas não sabia de qual ele preferia. — Traga dois chocolates quentes — a mulher acenou positivamente anotando o pedido em um bloco branco.

— E um pedaço de torta de chocolate — anunciou Naru sem nem encarar a moça, ela acenou novamente e se foi na direção do balcão da lanchonete.

— Não sabia que você comia doces — sorriu Mai para o chefe que a encarou inexpressivo.

— E não como — respondeu calmante —, é para você.

Mai se surpreendeu, mas não disse nada. Oliver Davis com certeza estava muito estranho; primeiro a chama para tomarem algo em uma lanchonete nova de Shibuya, por que não chamou a Masako? Depois troca de lugar com ela para que a Taniyama não se machucasse quando caiu no buraco e logo em seguida dá um selinho na secretária. Agora havia pedido que a atendente da lanchonete trouxesse uma fatia de sua torta favorita?

— Estava cansado de ficar no escritório sem fazer nada — comentou o Davis repentinamente fazendo Mai sorrir, afinal, ele não era tão viciado em trabalho né? Ou era.

**NO SHIBUYA PSYCHIC RESEARCH…**

— Ué! Onde o Naru-bou está? — perguntou Bou-san para Lin que digitava algo no computador, no instituto se encontravam quase todos: Lin, Houshou, Ayako, Masako, John e Yasuhara.

— Ele saiu com a Mai para tomarem alguma coisa em alguma lanchonete — o chinês ocultou o nome da lanchonete, sabia que os curiosos fariam questão de ir ver o que estava acontecendo entre os dois —, e quem convidou foi o próprio Naru — completou.

Houshou, John e Yasuhara suspiraram surpresos, Ayako soltou um sorriso malicioso e Masako virou o rosto furiosa, se fosse Mai quem tivesse feito o convite estaria bufando irritada, mas não, fora logo o Shibuya; Lin continuou lá, escrevendo algo no notebook numa velocidade incrível.


End file.
